Love Song
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: It all started with a cat too fat to fight back. A love triangle and a long haired Kiri, with promises healing a heart. NaruXkir KeiXKiri R&R plz!
1. Fat Cat

**Love Song**

Beauty pop © Kiyoko Arai 2003

don't own beauty pop; just a fan writing for other fan

-idk whether shampoo is a boy or a girl, so if anybody knows…TELL ME! But in this, shampoo is a boy.

NaruXKiri

And

KeiXKrir

* * *

"Onee-sama, Come over here!" The small girl called. She was beckoning her hero to here favorite location. She was a very cute little girl; 7 years of age. She had light orange-red hair that had been cut delicately, but with the right amount of 'cute'. Her sky-blue dress was flowing in the wind, and the grass tickled her toes. She was pulling the hand of Kiri Koshiba, 2 year high school student.

"Where are we going, Kimi-chan?" Kiri questioned.

Kimi giggled. "To my favorite place!"

"And where would that be?"

"Right…about…here!" Kimi chirped releasing Kiri's hand. It was a beautiful place; a lake surrounded by beautiful sakura trees in full bloom. "Even in winter, it's m favorite place? Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Onee-sama cut my hair, I confessed my boyfriend here!" the girl giggled. "Onee-Sama's hands are magic!"

"Is that so?"

"YES!" Kimi cheered. "Onee-sama's hands are magic; the best kind there is. You'll keep doing magic on me forever, promise?" She held out her pinky

"Promise!" Kiri answered, locking her own pinky around Kimi's.

* * *

"SHAMPOO!" Kiri called in search of her pet. "SHAMPOOOO!" he'd gone missing three hours ago, he haddn't been home when Kiri got back from school. "Sham-ooff!" he bumbed into someone and fell down. "sorry…" she looked up to see Kei, eating a lollipop and taking his head phones off his ears.

"Kiri-chan!" he gasped. "Are you okay? You look worried." Kiri sniffed.

"I lost my cat. He wasn't there when I got home from school."

"you want me to help you look for her?" Kei asked, his childish eyes full of worry.

"him." Kiri corrected.

"Him" kei sighed

"if it's not too much trouble…" Kei helped her up, and brushed her off.

"No trouble at all! I'm bored anyways." And so the two went off, calling for the lost cat.

"Me0oOo0w' shampoo moaned. The poor cat was being attacked by dogs. Ruthlessly, the were clawing at him, while he could do nothing but tremble—he had gotten too fat to fight back. Just then, Kei came upon the scene with Kiri, but before Kiri could rush in, Kei got in the way and kicked the dog in the face.

"WHADAYA THINK YER DOIN'?" he yelled, sending the dogs running away. Kiri blushed as Kei waved his fist at the dogs. "You rotten kids! Get off my lawn!" he turned back to Kiri and grinned. "I've always wanted to do that."

Kiri chuckled. "Thanks, Kei-senpai."

"No need for the senpai"

"thanks…Kei…kun…?"

"Yep!" he grinned. Kiri gave out a beautiful smile, and it almost knocked Kei over. He was bright bubblegum pink

"Kei-kun, are you okay?" she asked, helping him up with her free hand (A/N; she had shampoo in the other)

* * *

"Kei-sama!"

Kei turned, to see who had called his name.

"Kiri-chan!"

"Kei-sama. I wanted to thank you for yesterday." Kiri said, her eyes glistening.

_This…is a little weird…_ "You already did, Kiri-chan."

"A-and I also wanted to say…."

"Hmmm?"

"I l-l-l-love you!"

"ha?"

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled, her face bright read she gave him a big hug.

"I love you too Kiri-chan!" he giggled.

She tipped her head and closed her eyes.

_What they hey, _Kei thought, doing the same

Their lips met and then….

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"DARN!" Kei yelled, opening his eyes. _Just when it gets good, too…oh well…_ he sighed and jumped out of bed and got ready for school. He didn't at the time, but now he knew why he blushed yesterday when he was helping Kiri find her cat. _I think I love her…._

* * *

"G'morning Kei!" Narumi called to his friend. "Remember we have a meeting after scho—hey, are you okay?" Narumi asked, noticing Kei was in a daze. He was staring at something. He reached into his bag and then snapped out of it.

"my…snacks…" he whispered. " I forgot them at home this morning!! WHAAA!" he cried, falling to his knees, then grabbing on Narumi's leg.

"Kei-kun!" Kiri called, walking up from the direction Kei had been staring. "Are you Okay?"

"m-my…snacks…I forgot them!" he cried, burring his face further into Narumi's unusually soft pants.

'Well," Kiri said, pulling out a bag from her backpack. "I wanted to say thanks for the other day…so I bought you these." Kei sniffed as he took the bag, opening the top. He's eyes brightened.

"THANKS KIRI-CHAN!" he cheered, hugging her waist. He then realized what he was doing, and jumped away quickly, blushing. "S-sorry!"

"It's fine!" kiri giggled, a smile creeping onto her face. "thanks again!" she waved, then walked back over to Kanko and Taro-tard. (A/N: IDK what his real name is, so I'm calling him Taro-tard)

* * *

"these…are…really…good!" kei said between bites. "all gone…ha? Whats this?" he saw a pink note in the bottom of the bag.

"A note?" Narumi asked, parting from the hair style he was designing. Kei Nodded, and Ochiai also walked over, Kei read the note aloud.

"_Kei-kun,_

_Please meet me after school behind the S.P. Club room. Under the big oak tree._

_-Kiri"_

* * *

"ahh! I'm late!" Kei cried, as he dashed away from his shoe locker, practically flying. He ran to the S.P. club room, and slammed open the door. Ochiai and Narumi were already seated, but he ran past them

"what's your damage, kei?" Narumi asked, getting no reply, Kei ran over the table and jumped out the window, and ran to the oak tree to find Kiri sitting beneath it.

"Hey you." He said, sitting next to her. "Some entrance, huh?"

"yeah.' She smiled. "almost like you wanted to be here."

"I do!" he smiled, blushing. "what did you want to talk to me about Kiri-chan?"

"ummmm….n-never mind…" she stuttered, looking away.

"Kiri-chan."

"y-yeah"

"I think….i love you…" Kiri whipped her head around "and I…uhhh….would really like it if…y-you wo-"

"YES!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms.

"COOL!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around her. "…Kiss me?"

"yes…" Kiri tipped her head and closed her eye, and Kei didn't hesitate to do the same. Their lips met, then Kei licked he lip, asking for entry. Kiri allowed it opening her mouth. They just sat there, frenching until the sun started to set. "Walk me home?"

"sure!" Kei held out his hand, and Kiri took it gleefully.

"Kei-chi"

"what is it, Ki-ki?"

"ummm…do you have a specific kind of girl you like? Any specific feature?"

"I like you just the way you are, Ki-ki"

"KEI-CHII."

"w-well…" he stuttered, realizing there was no way out of this one. "I like long hair."

"long hair?"

"Yep."

* * *

"good morning Kei!" Ochiai and Narumi said, walking up to Kei.

"Ah. Good morning!"

"YOU MISSED THE MEETING YESTERDAY!" Narumi exploded, hitting Kei on the head.

"But I was busy!" Kei whined, rubbing his head.

"That's no excuse y-"

"stop it Naru-Naru." A voice said behind Kei. All three turned to see a beautiful girl with long light brown hair, slightly curled at the last 3 inches. (besides the curls, it was the same style she gave yamamoto in BP vol 1, but it was also a bit longer) Big hazel eyes framed by long, dark lashes were giving Narumi an annoyed look.

"m-mussy head?" Narumi gawked, looking her over. _When did SHE get extensions?!_

"Ki-Ki! Why did you…"

"well," kiri said. "You said you liked girls with long hair…so I asked my Dad to give me extensions; he was happy about it. He always wanted me o have long hair again." She looked at Kei "You don't like it?"

"N-no! THAT'S NOT WHAT I'm SAYING!" Kei yelped. "I love it!"

"Aw, Kei-chi, your so cute when you blush."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Kiri Said, Hugging Kei. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then she went off to class. "Bye-bye sugar pea!"

"Bye-Bye honey bun!" Kei called after his girlfriend, waving franticly. Narumi and Ochiai were unable to move after seeing the mushy lovers conversation. Kei began to walk to class.

"Kei…since…when?" Ochiai asked, snapping out of his trance, catching up to Kei, with Narumi on the other side. _Darn you Kei, _Ochiai thought _Kiri-kohai was supposed to be MY girlfriend._

"Since yesterday afternoon" Kei answered simply, taking out a box of strawberry pocky and started to munch

"How?" Narumi questioned, infuriated. _Mussy head was supposed to be MY girlfriend!_

"I asked her out and she said yes."

"Why?" Narumi and Ochiai said simultaneously, stepping in front of Kei to keep him from walking any further.

"'Cuz she likes me."

"**HA?**"

* * *

First chappie! So proud of me for doing this. R&R please!


	2. Kri Kisses

**Love Song**

"This is so unfair!" Narumi whined to Ochiai in the S.P. club room.

"It is!" Ochiai grimaced. "Why does Kei get Kiri-Kouhai?!"

"I Know I mean," Narumi started.

"She was going to be my girlfriend!" the two said simultaneously, then looked at each other.

"_**You**_ like Kiri-Kouhai?" Ochiai questioned angrily

"_**You**_ like mussy head?" Narumi asked, furiously

"Well, her head isn't so mussy anymore, is it?" Ochiai mocked, turning to the window. His glasses fell off kilter as he witnessed the scene before him. "NO WAY!"

Narumi tilted his head. "What's so…." he looked out the window. "OH…MY…GOD" the scene that made both teenage boys bite their nails in fury was Kiri and Kei, sitting below the oak tree behind the clubroom. Actually, it was more Kei head was lying in Kiri's lap as she fed him numerous snacks. The blindfold suggested that he had to guess what snack he was being fed.

"Is it just me, or does Kiri-Kouhai seem a bit more…developed?" Ochiai questioned, looking out the window.

"You mean…." Narumi blinked, turning red. "It's not just you, man. It's not just you. I remember about I week ago…you know when we had the costume thingy-ma-jig?"

"That weird pep rally?" Ochiai asked, sitting down.

"Yeah…" Narumi covered his eyes with his hands, remembering the incident. "I accidentally walked into the girls' changing room…

"No way…"

"Yes way." He gulped. "Remember how Mussy head was picked to be the panda?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," Narumi sighed. "She was the only girl left in there; she forgot she had to so she was late. I'd forgot my sword in the guys room, I walked in to see her, in bra and panties…then I noticed that she puts a tight cloth around her chest to make them seem so much smaller…I guess she stopped doing that for Kei."

"UGG! THIS TOTALLY SUCKS!" Ochiai whined. "Not only is Kiri-Kouhai dating Kei, but you got to see her nearly naked and I didn't!" he fell over. "This is soooooo unfair!" he was having a tantrum, flailing his arms and legs all over the place.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Keicchi, guess what…this is!" Kiri giggled, popping a piece of candy in his mouth while stoking his hair.

"Hmmmm…." He pondered it for about 2 seconds. "That was totally a starburst!"

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" she proclaimed! "You have gotten 18/19 right!"

"That 9th one was a farce! It shouldn't count!" he pouted, puffing out this lower lip. "No German candy…how'd you even **get** German candy?"

"I know a guy." She answered playfully, tapping his nose. "okay, now guess what this one is…" she lowered her head to his open mouth, kissing him passionately. _Wow. This candy is AWESOME!_ Kei thought excitedly. As they explored each others' mouths, giving Kiri a chance to taste all 19 cadies Kei had eaten in the past ten minutes. Reluctantly, they broke apart, Kei grinning—and blushing—uncontrollably.

"Kiri kisses?" he guessed.

"bingo!"

* * *

Sorry this is kinda short, but I promise to have the next one much longer!

Besides fan fiction, I'm actually drawing my own manga, so my hands have gotten really tired. Now, I believe I have some typing to do; I promised updates on everything during my spring break. Ja e!


End file.
